Cinco Soluciones Comunes Para El Insomnio que no Funcionan
by LatexoHPo
Summary: (... y Una Que Sí lo Hace). TRADUCCIÓN. Bruce no puede lidiar con el insmomio desde hace tiempo. Le toma algunos intentos y un poco de ayuda encontrar una solución.


Traducción del Fic: **The Five Common Cures for Insomnia That Don't Work and the One Uncommon That Does (As Prescribed By Dr. Banner, for Dr. Banner)**, escrito por **sky_reid**

**Renuncia: **Los personajes pertecen a Stan Lee y Marvel Comics. La historia a su autora original.

**Resumen:** Bruce no puede lidiar con el insmomio desde hace tiempo. Le toma algunos intentos y un poco de ayuda encontrar una solución.

* * *

**Cinco soluciones comunes para el insomnio que no funcionan, y una que sí lo hace**

**(Según lo prescrito por el Doctor Banner, para el Doctor Banner)**

_I. Pastillas para dormir_

Ha pasado años desde que Bruce tiene problemas con el insomnio. Por lo general, mantener el control durante todo el día era su escape, sobre todo cuando trabajaba con personas enfermas en un país tercermundista, pero desde su traslado a la Torre Stark, ha estado mucho menos agotado y al caer en la cama simplemente perder el conocimiento no ha sido tan fácil.

La primera vez que sucede sólo espera que sea la última; se sienta en el balcón, fuma y mira las luces parpadeantes bajo él. La segunda vez que sucede, se queda en la cama y espera a que el sueño venga. La tercera vez sabe que tiene que hacer algo.

Es fácil localizar el botiquín con ayuda de JARVIS y encontrar las pastillas para dormir, cuidadosamente colocadas en el estante inferior, de fácil acceso quizá debido a que Tony las utiliza con la frecuencia suficiente para que sean tan accesibles. Se toma tres y permanece despierto toda la noche.

_II. Té Verde_

En realidad no es una sorpresa, Bruce nunca ha sido suceptible a la medicina hecha por el hombre, pero esperaba que funcionara. Sin embargo, la próxima vez que no puede dormir, opta por una cura más tradicional: tomar té verde. Ayuda un poco, se relaja lo suficiente como para realmente tomar una siesta, pero no es en lo absoluto suficiente para noquearlo y de verdad dormir.

Recuerda que en la India está esa anciana que vivía en las afueras de la aldea y vendía los más fuertes y mejores tés que había probado; desea haberse abastecido de esa mezcla de té verde que podría jurar noqueaba hasta a un caballo con la dosis adecueda. Así las cosas, toma el más fuerte de (no muchos) tipos que Tony guarda en su armario y lo bebe a la menor oportunidad que tiene. Cuando la mayor parte de las dos cajas que Tony guarda se acaban, aparecen nuevas, más fuertes y más combinadas, y en un momento realiza que son mezclas importadas de la India. Bruce no sabe si Tony se dio cuenta por sí mismo o si JARVIS (tal vez alguien más) se lo dijo, pero de cualquier manera está agradecido.

Por supuesto el té, agradable como es, no funciona permanentemente y parece desarrollar una tolerancia hacia él con bastante rapidez. Y entonces está despierto en la cama otra vez.

_III. Contar borregos_

Cuando está lo suficientemente desesperado comienza a contar borregos. Esto ayuda tanto como apagar las luces, lo que quiere decir que nada, pero por un tiempo se entretiene escribiendo el número al que llega todas las noches y continuar desde allí la próxima vez. Piensa que con el tiempo realmente se quedará sin números.

Afortunadamente, llega a un número dado por la suerte, ha llegado solamente al 9, 298, 649, 038 cuando finalmente despierta con el amanecer en un día que no está seguro de poder localizar en un calendario.

_IV. Alcohol_

Es más difícil después de eso, concentrarse en algo, especialmente algo tan estúpido como contar borregos imaginarios. Es más difícil caminar y respirar y mantener la apariencia de que todo está bien. Y hay una cosa que Bruce sabe que hace las cosas más fáciles, aunque un poco más borrosas… alcohol. Sabe, en algún lugar muy adentro, que es la idea más estúpida que ha tenido en mucho tiempo, pero está tan cansado que ya no le importa.

Una vez más, Tony y su palacio no lo defraudan, ya que hay una interminable colección de botellas llenas de diversos tipos de licor, desde cerveza común hasta el fantástico vodka ruso. Bruce se siente tentado a probar un poco de cada botella, aún si ello lo deja en un hospital (o quizá sea que quiera caer en un hospital, donde le darían algo lo suficientemente fuerte para noquearlo). Al final, toma solamente el whisky, un veneno bien elegido cuando se trata de elegirlo, agarra la botella que ya está medio vacía. Los vasos están en la barra, alineados y adornados, toma uno y vierte una cantidad generosa en él. Sabe bien y bebe hasta que no sabe nada. Bebe hasta que no puede recordar por qué está bebiendo.

No demuestra ser el remedio más eficaz contra el insomnio, pero puede serlo para sus sentimientos en general, que se imagina es lo más cercano. Visita la bodega de licores de Tony todas las noches hasta que que un día, misteriosamente, JARVIS no le deja pasar. No le da una explicación, sólo la puerta cerrada con llave y la voz de JARVIS diciéndole que no puede entrar.

_V. Trabajo_

Sustituye el foso lleno de alcohol por el laboratorio del tercer piso. Es casi tan bueno y sin duda más útil. Puede sintonizar todo y simplemente no se preocupa por el tiempo. Puede ser más útil y terminar más cansado y luego dormir la siesta se le hace más sencillo. No está más descansado, sólo más sobrio. No está menos cansado, sólo un poco menos irritado.

_i. Mimos_

Espera que amanezca, descansando en el cómodo sofá en la espaciosa sala de estar de Tony y bebe el té que ya se ha enfriado. Han pasado tres días desde que tuvo incluso una simple siesta y práctimente puede sentir que su cuerpo está molido; espera un accidente muy pronto, y se figura que bien puede estar cómodo cuando se desmaye. El sol casi se ha ido cuando escucha pasos detrás de él. Asume que es Natasha que se ha levantado o Thor con sonambulismo, pero luego se mueve el sofá y hay un cuerpo cálido que se inclina sobre el suyo junto a una manta sobre sus hombros. Mira a un lado y encuentra los ojos de Tony, semicerrados y vidriosos. No habla, no pide permiso ni nada tan tonto como eso porque, por supuesto, para Tony todo está permitido, y eso hace que sea más fácil no sentirse como un total perdedor que necesita a alguien que se acomode con él como si fuera un niño.

No duerme tampoco esa noche, pero ha sido la más agradable mañana que ha tenido en mucho tiempo.

La noche siguiente, Tony ni siquiera va a su habitación, se sienta con Bruce en la tarde, habla con él acerca de investigaciones y del reciente y nuevo equipo que ha conseguido y todo lo que viene a su mente que no sea insomnio. Bruce puede dormir esa noche.

Es Natasha después, para el caso de hecho, y no es tan tierna como Tony, pero una presencia constante a lado de Bruce, es un consuelo callado. Y entonces es Clint, con una distancia respetable y sorprendentemente útil, y Steve después, un poco incómodo, pero decidido; y Thor, confundido pero divertido, hasta que Bruce no pasa una sola noche solo. Tampoco las pasa despierto.

* * *

**N/T:**

_Oh, sí... ¡Tengo unos días de vacaciones! Y me las arreglo para leer mucho y traducir mucho (así practico más mi inglés), y también para escribir. Así que lo aprovecharé al máximo._

_Vale, espero que les haya gustado esta traducción. Creo que estoy dejando claro que si se tratan de adorables fics del adorable Bruce, ahí estaré yo xD_

_Un beso y muchas gracias por leer!_

_Látex._


End file.
